Please Come Back to Me
by Matsukata Sakura
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Nodame tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak? Parahnya, Stresmann juga dikabarkan menghilang dari tour konser-nya di Italia. Apa kehilangan dua orang ini saling berhubungan? Chiaki akan mencari tau semuanya.


**Disclaimer**

**Nodame Cantabile **belongs to **Tomoko Ninomiya**

This story belongs to **Matsukata Sakura**

.

.

Pair : Chiaki x Nodame

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

.

.

**Please Come Back to Me**

Seorang pemuda duduk menghadap keluar jendela sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Di depannya sudah ada setumpuk kertas partitur yang menunggu untuk dikerjakan. Pemuda itu menghela napas lalu mematikan rokok yang tadi dihisapnya.

_Drrtt!_

Ada sebuah _e-mail _masuk ke ponselnya. Ia menghalihkan padangannya dari partitur sejenak untuk melihat layar ponselnya.

_You got one mail from Frank.._

Begitulah tulisan yang tertera di layar ponsel pemuda itu. Lagi-lagi ia mendapat _e-mail _dari orang yang sama. Entah sudah berapa kali orang bernama Frank itu mengirim _e-mail _padanya.

_To : Shinichi Chiaki_

_From : Frank_

_Chiaki! Kudengar dari Kuroki, Stresmann membawa Nodame ke Jepang dan mengadakan konser di sana._

Pemuda yang dipanggil Chiaki ini sekali lagi menghela napas berat. Ia sudah tidak tau apa yang akan ia lakukan. Kemarin ia mendapat kabar bahwa Nodame berada di Paris, ada juga yang mengatakan Stresmann membawanya ke Vienna, dan sekarang ke Jepang.

Raut wajah pemuda itu terlihat khawatir. Pasalnya, sudah sejak dua bulan yang lalu Nodame menghilang. Tepatnya saat Chiaki berangkat untuk tour ke Italia.

Menurut laporan teman-temannya, Nodame bahkan tidak pernah menampakan dirinya di sekolah sejak hari itu.

_Cih. Merepotkan saja. _gerutu Chiaki dalam hati.

_Flip!_

Ia memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celananya. Chiaki merasa informasi dari teman-temannya sudah tidak begitu berguna. Ia terus menerima laporan yang berbeda dari setiap orang.

Tidak hanya itu saja. Chiaki juga dibuat repot oleh menghilangnya Stresmann. Ia terpaksa menggantikan Stresmann untuk menjadi _conductor_ dalam tiga konser terakhirnya di Italia.

Itu membuat dugaannya semakin kuat bahwa Nodame menghilang bersama Stresmann. Tapi ke mana? Mana mungkin ia harus mencari ke setiap negara yang dikatakan teman-temannya. Bukan hanya menghabiskan biaya, tapi juga menghabiskan banyak waktu.

"Elise!" seru Chiaki pada wanita berkacamata yang kebetulan lewat di depannya.

"Kau hanya punya waktu tiga hari sebelum konser terakhirmu dalam tour ini. Sebaiknya kau latihan. Aku tidak mau konser ini gagal. Kita sudah cukup malu dengan menghilangnya Stressman." kata Elise tegas.

"Kukira kau tau Stresmann menghilang ke mana. Cih. Ya sudahlah." decih Chiaki sambil berlalu pergi.

"Oi! _Doushita no, _Chiaki?" tanya Elise sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hh. _Betsuni._" balas Chiaki santai.

Meskipun Chiaki berkata begitu, Elise tau ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan Chiaki. Pasalnya, dari kemarin pemuda itu selalu terlihat mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa kau punya masalah dengan Nodame?" tanya Elise langsung _to-the-point_.

Chiaki sedikit melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Elise. Ia berdiam saja dan matanya memandang menerawang sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"Tenang saja, Chiaki. Ia akan kembali padamu." ucap Elise.

Setelah berkata begitu, Elise pergi meninggalkan Chiaki. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela napas lagi dan lagi.

_Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, Elise. Dia bukan tipe yang dengan gampang bisa kembali ke lingkungannya lagi. _batin Chiaki.

.

.

Chiaki berjalan gontai menuju ruang tempat orkestra-nya akan berlatih. Berbagai bunyi alat musik dan melodi terdengar. Ia berhenti berjalan sebentar begitu mendengar sebuah melodi yang sangat dikenalnya.

Beethoven's Piano Sonata – Pathetique.

Sangat nostalgia. Pathetique, lagu yang menjadi awal pertemuan mereka. Namun lagu yang didengarnya saat ini terkesan berbeda dengan yang ia dengar lima tahun lalu.

Yang ini dimainkan dengan sempurna menurut yang dituliskan dalam partitur. Bukannya terdengar indah, tapi malah terkesan aneh dan kaku. Pathetique yang ia dengar lima tahun lalu adalah lagu yang dimainkan dengan agak ceroboh namun terkesan santai.

Meskipun sudah lima tahun berlalu, Chiaki masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas melodi yang dimainkan Nodame dipikirannya. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati melodi itu.

Bayangan Nodame memainkan piano pun muncul di benak Chiaki. Nodame yang sedang memainkan piano di ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh sampah. Kondisi ruangan tampaknya tidak begitu berpengaruh. Melodi yang dihasilkan dari piano itu sangat indah.

Chiaki membuka matanya ketika lagu itu selesai dimainkan. Ia memandang berkeliling dengan raut wajah bingung. Tampaknya ia baru sadar kalau sejak lima menit terakhir, ia berdiri di situ sambil menutup mata menikmati alunan musik.

_Kusso. Tampaknya aku terlalu terbawa suasana. _umpat Chiaki dalam hati.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Chiaki berjalan cepat ke ruangan tempat latihan akan dilaksanakan. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya. Akibat lagu tadi, ia sudah terlambat sepuluh menit. Ia hanya bisa berharap para pemain orkestra bisa sabar menunggunya datang.

Akhirnya Chiaki sampai di depan ruangan itu. Namun ia melihat ada orang berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya.

"Chiaki-san!" seru orang itu.

Chiaki memincingkan matanya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. Ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika mengetahui bahwa Theo, manager orkestra, yang datang.

"Ada apa, Theo?" tanya Chiaki pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Hari ini latihan dibatalkan. Paul-san marah dan menyuruh anggota lainnya untuk pulang saja sehingga lathian dibatalkan." jelas Theo.

"Cih. Ada-ada saja." ucap Chiaki yang langsung membalikkan badannya.

Chiaki sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Ia harus sangat sabar menghadapi Paul yang sering marah-marah karena pria paruh baya itulah _concertmaster _di orkestra ini. Jika ia salah bicara sedikit saja, orkestra ini bisa berantakan.

.

.

Untuk melepas lelahnya, Chiaki menuju salah satu bar. Untung saat itu bar sedang sepi, jadi tidak ada yang begitu mempedulikannya.

Ia meminum minuman yang dipesannya sedikit demi sedikit. Chiaki mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari sebuah nama dari kontaknya.

Nodame. Selama beberapa detik ia pandangi nama itu. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia mencoba menelepon sejak dua bulan terakhir tapi selalu tidak ada jawaban. Bahkan terkadang nomor itu dikatakan tidak aktif.

Meskipun begitu, Chiaki tidak akan menyerah. Ia mencoba menghubungi nomor itu lagi. Ia menunggu dengan sabar berharap sang pemilik ponsel akan menjawab panggilannya.

_Gomen, Nodae sedang tidak di sini untuk menjawab telepon. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan.._

Chiaki hanya mendapatkan jawaban dari penjawab telepon otomatis setelah menunggu selama lima menit. Ia sudah sering meninggalkan pesan tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada respon.

Ia menghela napas lalu akhirnya berkata, "Nodame.. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang? Semua teman-temanmu sudah bersusah payah mencarimu ke mana-mana, _baka.._ Pulanglah ke Paris dan kembali bersama teman-temanmu.."

Setelah berpikir itu sudah cukup, Chiaki menutup ponselnya.

.

.

Hari ini, hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu para penonton namun tidak bagi Chiaki, sang _conductor_. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa jadinya konser hari ini. Mereka tidak pernah latihan di dua hari terakhir sebelum konser. Penyebabnya adalah Paul tidak datang karena masih marah pada Chiaki.

Chiaki berjalan memasuki panggung dengan perasaan tidak enak. Semua anggota orkestra menatapnya sinis, terutama sang _concertmaster_. Chiaki tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap memimpin orkestra seperti biasa.

Lagu yang dimainkan adalah Beethoven Symphony no. 7. Satu lagu penuh kenangan lagi. Itu lagu ketika pertama kali ia, Chiak, menjadi _conductor _di S-Oke.

Chiaki sangat ingat Stresmann seenaknya menyerahkan tugas sebagai _conductor _padanya. Saat-saat di mana ia harus membentuk sebuah orkestra dengan anggota yang dikenal sebagai murid-murid gagal di Momogaoka Music Academy.

.

.

Chiaki menghempaskan dirinya ke atas ranjang yang ada di hadapannya. Ia telah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk penampilan di konser yang baru saja berlalu. Ia merasa seperti suatu beban telah dipindahkan dari pundaknya.

Berhubung ini adalah konser terakhir dalam tour ini, besok ia akan kembali ke Prancis. Ia akan menunggu Nodame untuk kembali di sana.

_Heh? Nanda kore wa?! _seru Chiaki dalam hati.

Ia membelalakkan matanya melihat setumpuk panggilan tidak terjawab dan _e-mail _dari teman-temannya. Ada lebih dari tiga puluh _e-mail _yang belum ia baca.

Chiaki hanya melihat sekilas isi _e-mail_ tersebut. Hampir semuanya mengenai Nodame dan kemungkinan tempat keberadaannya sekarang.

Terkadang, ia kagum terhadap teman-temannya. Mereka mau mencari tau keberadaan Nodame dan terus mengabarinya seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa menit, matanya tertuju pada satu _e-mail. _Chiaki membukanya dan membacanya secara keseluruhan.

_To : Shinichi Chiaki_

_From : Jean_

_Apa kau akan pergi ke konser Vierra-sensei di Vienna, Chiaki? Konsernya dilaksanakan dua hari lagi. Dan menurut media online, Stresmann dan beberapa temannya juga akan datang ke situ. Kupikir kau bisa menanyakan kabar tentang kanojo-mu pada Stresmann._

Chiaki mengerutkan dahinya. Bagaimana ia bisa tidak tau kalau Maestro Vierra akan mengadakan konser? Kalau saja Jean tidak memberi taunya, ia akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk menyaksikan penampilan gurunya itu.

_Vierra... sensei.. _batin Chiaki.

Pikirannya langsung melayang ke masa-masa ketika umurnya masih sebelas tahun. Vierra selalu ada menemaninya dan mau menjadikan seorang anak kecil menjadi muridnya.

Tak sampai semenit kemudian, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh memikirkan konser itu. Tujuan utamanya adalah mencari Nodame dengan bertanya pada Stresmann.

Chiaki segera mengemas pakaiannya dan memesan tiket pesawat ke Vienna. Ia rela melawan traumanya dalam penerbangan demi ini.

Senyum tipis tersinggung di wajahnya. Semburat merah tipis juga muncul di kedua pipinya. Ia ingat bagaimana kejadian dalam penerbangan dari Jepang menuju Prancis.

Pemuda yang terkenal dingin itu terus-terusan berpegangan pada gadis di sebelahnya karena ketakutan. Chiaki merasa harga dirinya turun seketika karena phobia-nya ini.

_Sungguh pengalaman yang memalukan. Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Aku sudah beberapa kali melakukan penerbangan, jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa. _batin Chiaki meyakinkan dirnya sendiri.

.

.

Tanpa disadari, Chiaki sudah sampai di Vienna dengan selamat. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah berdiri di depan gedung tempat konser akan dilaksanakan.

"Selamat siang, Tuan. Boleh saya cek tiketnya?" kata seorang penjaga pintu masuk.

"Hn." ucap Chiaki sambil mengeluarkan tiketnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama, ia sudah berada di tempat duduknya. Betapa beruntungnya pemuda itu. Ia mendapat tempat duduk di tengah dan tidak begitu jauh dari panggung.

Chiaki mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Oi, Chiaki!" pemuda yang dipanggil merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

Chiaki mengembangkan senyumnya ketika mengetahui orang itu adalah Jean. Untungnya lagi, Jean dan istrinya duduk persis di sebelah Chiaki.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan Stresmann ataupun Nodame?" tanya Jean.

"Belum. Semoga saja mereka berada di sini." balas Chiaki sambil kembali memandang berkeliling.

"_Masaka.. _Coba kau lihat ke sana. Itu Nodame-chan, kan?" kata istrinya Jean mengarahkan pandangan kedua pemuda di sampingnya pada gadis yang duduk tak jauh di depan Chiaki.

Chiaki memincingkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Ya benar. Itu Nodame. Gadis yang selalu dicarinya belakangan ini.

_Ketemu juga kau. Habis ini aku akan memaksamu kembali ke Paris. _tekad Chiaki dalam hati.

.

.

_Plok! Plok! Plok!_

Gemuruh tepuk tangan penonton memenuhi tempat itu. Para anggota orkestra berserta sang _conductor, _Sebastiano Vierra, membungkukkan badan memberi hormat.

"_Sugoi ne.. _Seperti yang aku harapkan dari Vierra-sensei." kata Jean saat ia, istrinya, dan Chiaki berjalan keluar.

"Aku senang kau bangga punya guru seperti itu, _dear~_" ucap istrinya manja sambil memeluk lengannya.

Raut wajah Chiaki berubah menjadi bosan menyaksikan adegan romantis pasangan itu. Tanpa memberi tau dahulu, ia berjalan meninggalkan keduanya.

Chiaki berkeliaran ke sana kemari mencari Nodame. Ia yakin gadis itu masih berada di sini. Pemuda itu berkeliling area konser dan mencari ke segala tempat.

Ia mendengar suara isakan halus saat ia berjalan ke pintu belakang. Ia menajamkan telinganya. Itu jelas bukan suara tangisan anak kecil.

"_S-Sugoi.. _A-Aku tidak bisa menahannya.. Sangat menyentuh.." ucap orang tadi ditengah isakannya.

Dari sini, Chiaki dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa orang ini tadi habis menonton konser.

_Dia pasti sangat sentimental sampai-sampai begini saja sampai menangis. _batin Chiaki.

Chiaki terus berjalan untuk melihat lebih lanjut. Ternyata orang itu adalah seorang gadis. Pemuda itu pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pencariannya ke tempat lain.

Tiba-tiba, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. Itu membuat Chiaki spontan berseru.

"NODAME?!" serunya.

Orang yang bersangkutan menoleh ke arah Chiaki dengan mata masih berlinang air mata.

"Sudah kuduga kau Nodame." kata Chiaki sambil berjalan mendekati Nodame.

"_Senpai..._" gumam Nodame pelan namun masih dapat didengar Chiaki.

Tidak diduga, Nodame malah bangkit berdiri dan berlari menjauh. Chiaki yang sebenarnya bingung apa yang terjadi langsung mengejar gadis itu.

_Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia malah kabur? _tanya Chiaki dalam hati.

"Oi! _Chotto.. _Nodame!" Chiaki terus memanggil nama gadis itu sambil berlari.

Nodame sebenarnya mendengar Chiaki yang sendaritadi memanggil namanya. Tapi ia terus berlari tanpa arah. Saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat. Ia tidak ingin bertemu Chiaki sekarang.

Nodame tau Chiaki pasti datang untuk membawanya kembali ke Paris. Itulah sebabnya ia menghindar dari Chiaki.

Keduanya terus berlari hingga jarak yang cukup jauh. Tak hanya itu, mereka berhasil menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang mereka lewati.

Napas Nodame mulai terengah-engah dan kakinya terasa sangat berat untuk berlari atau bahkan berjalan. Perlahan tapi pasti larinya semakin lambat.

Chiaki yang berada tidak jauh di belakangnya merasa bersyukur. Ia mempercepat larinya agar dapat berada di depan Nodame.

_Bruk!_

Nodame tiba-tiba jatuh tersungkur dan isi tas yang dibawanya pun berantakan. Ia berusaha bangkit tapi ia malah kembali roboh. Ia merasakan kakinya gemetaran dan tangannya juga lemas untuk digerakan.

Chiaki menghentikan larinya tepat di samping Nodame. Ia berlutut dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Nodame bangkit.

Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya saat uluran tangannya tidak mendapat respon apapun.

"Nodame?" panggil Chiaki sambil memegang pundak gadis itu.

Masih tidak ada respon. Jadi benar, Nodame sedang menghindarinya. Biasanya gadis itu dengan senang hati menerima uluran tangannya dan gadis itulah yang selalu memeluk Chiaki terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kau membenciku, Nodame?" tanya Chiaki.

Nodame bergerak sedikit dan mengangkat wajahnya. Keningnya berdarah akibat terkena permukaan jalan.

"_Yare-yare.. _Ternyata kau terluka. Ayo ikut denganku. Aku akan merawat lukamu." kata Chiaki yang hendak menggendong Nodame.

"_Iie.._" ucap Nodame pelan sambil menahan tangan Chiaki.

"Hah?" Chiaki bingung dengan ucapan Nodame barusan.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, _senpai.. _Nodame bisa merawat luka kecil ini sendiri." jelas Nodame yang mencoba untuk duduk.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Chiaki, ia bingung dengan tingkah laku Nodame sekarang.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak dan tampak berpikir.

"Semua.. Semua yang telah kulakukan salah.. Nodame tidak seharusnya melakukan semua ini.. Sejak awal, Nodame harusnya tidak belajar di Conservatory." jelas Nodame.

Chiaki memiringkan kepalanya dan mencoba mencerna perkataan Nodame barusan. Otaknya mengatakan bahwa Nodame hanya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri lagi karena sesuatu.

"Jangan membuatku bingung. Dengar.. Sekarang jelaskan padaku. Kenapa kau kabur dari Paris dan bahkan tidak datang ke Conservatory?" tanya Chiaki dengan suara lebih lembut.

"Hm.. _betsuni.. _Nodame hanya tidak tahan terus-terusan berada di sana. Mungkin.. Nodame akan keluar dari Conservatory.." ucap Nodame sambil memandang ke angkasa.

"Jangan bercanda, Nodame! Tatap aku!" bentak Chiaki yang memaksa Nodame untuk menatapnya.

Nodame malah menepis tangan Chiaki yang memegang dagunya. Ia mundur sedikit membuat jarak diantaranya dan Chiaki.

Rahang Chiaki mengeras dan ia menatap Nodame tajam. Emosi pemuda itu sudah hampir meledak, namun ia harus menahannya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Shinichi-kun." ucap Nodame dingin.

Setelah berkata begitu ia berdiri dan berjalan menjauh. Chiaki tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap Nodame yang semakin menjauh.

Meskipun begitu, ada suatu dorongan di dalam dirinya yang membuatnya sangat ingin meraih tangan gadis itu. Sayangnya, tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk melaksanakan gerakan singkat tersebut.

Chiaki mengepalkan dengannya geram. Ia lemah jika sudah berurusan dengan yang seperti ini. Ia mernarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengumpulkan keberanian.

_Tap!_

Chiaki berhasil meraih tangan Nodame. Sentuhan tiba-tiba pada tangannya membuat pemiliknya menoleh.

"_Nanda yo, _Shinichi-kun?" tanya Nodame dingin.

"_Yamette, _Nodame.. Berhentilah bersikap dingin seperti ini." mohon Chiaki.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, seorang Shinichi Chiaki harus memohon pada orang lain, apalagi pada seorang gadis. Ia sudah mengesampingkan semua ego-nya untuk mengatakan itu.

"Dengar.. Aku benci saat kau mengabaikanku.. _Dakara.._" Chiaki berhenti ditengah-tengah kalimatnya dan menelan ludah.

"_Mou ii, _Shinichi-kun. Nodame tidak peduli soal itu. Nodame akan menghargainya kalau kau membiarkanku pergi." ucap Nodame yang sudah bersiap untuk beranjak pergi.

Kebimbangan kembali melanda hati dan pikiran Chiaki. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan gadis itu pergi karena ia sudah datang jauh-jauh ke sini. Sementara itu, ia juga memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuat gadis itu tetap di sini.

Musuh Chiaki sekarang hanyalah waktu. Ia terlambat bertindak sedikit saja, ia akan kehilangan jejak dari Nodame lagi. Ia sudah cukup lelah menghadapi semua ini. Ia memantapkan diri untuk melakukan keputusan akhirnya.

Chiaki menarik tangan Nodame sehingga gadis itu jatuh ke pangkuannya. Dengan sigap ia menahan tubuh Nodame agar tidak sampai terjatuh. Chiaki pun juga memeluk erat gadis yang sekarang berada di pangkuannya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Nodame kaget dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Sudahlah.. Kau akan aman jika seperti ini. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.." ucap Chiaki menenangkan Nodame dan memeluknya lebih erat.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Shinichi-kun?! Makin lama kau makin tidak jelas. Cepat lepaskan aku!" paksa Nodame.

"Tidak akan.. Aku akan ikut denganku, Nodame.. Kita kembali ke Paris. Kau harus melanjutkan pendidikanmu.." Chiaki masih belum menyerah menenangkan emosi Nodame.

"Apa perlu kuulang? Kukatakan, aku akan keluar dari Consevatory!" bentak Nodame sambil menyentakan diri agar terlepas dari pelukan Chiaki.

Mengetahui Nodame akan bisa melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, Chiaki menarik tangan Nodame dengan cukup kasar. Gadis itu terjatuh kembali, tapi Chiaki roboh dan ia menduduki kaki pemuda itu.

Chiaki merasakan sedikit rasa sakit di bagian kepala belakangnya yang terbentur jalanan. Ia segera bangkit dengan Nodame masih memduduki kakinya.

"Hh.. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi atau keluar dari Conservatory.." kata Chiaki sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti kau ayahku atau kakakku. Kau tidak berhak memutuskan apapun untukku." Nodame tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Huh. _Mendokusai onna.. _Jadi selama ini kau menganggapku sebagai apa?" tanya Chiaki.

"Sebagai _senpai._" balas Nodame singkat.

"Lalu, siapa yang menyarankan agar kau belajar ke luar negeri?" tanya Chiaki lagi.

"_Etto.. senpai desu.._" jawab Nodame ragu.

"Menurutmu, apa kau selama ini menuruti setiap perkataanku?" pertanyaan Chiaki yang satu ini membuat Nodame terdiam.

"Nodame.. mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya. Tapi bisa kubilang bahwa aku lah yang paling mengkhawatirkanmu.. Aku mengkhawatirkan kau tidak akan berkembang jika hanya belajar di Jepang.. Aku bahkan meminta ibuku menyediakan tempat tinggal untuk kita selama di Paris.. Jika aku tidak peduli padamu, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal-hal ini?" kata Chiaki panjang lebar.

Mata Nodame berkaca-kaca mendengar perkataan Chiaki. Ia tidak tau kalau selama ini pemuda itu selalu peduli padanya dan selalu mengkhawatirkannya.

"_S-Senpai.._" Nodame tiba-tiba menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke Chiaki.

Gadis itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Chiaki. Nodame memeluk pemuda di depannya dengan penuh perasaan. Entah sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali ia memeluk Chiaki seperti ini.

Dipihak lain, Chiaki tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Nodame yang berubah total. Ia berhasil mengembalikan Nodame yang dingin menjadi Nodame yang dikenal oleh semua orang.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu balas memeluk Nodame. Ia bertahan dalam posisi seperti ini dalam beberapa menit dan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Saa.. _Kau akan kembali ke Paris kan, Nodame?" tanya Chiaki.

Nodame hanya mengangguk kecil sambil mengembangkan senyumnya. Detik berikutnya, mereka berdua baru sadar bahwa ada banyak orang yang menonton adegan mereka. Sontak wajah keduanya langsung berubah menjadi merah semerah udang rebus. Namun Chiaki masih bisa menahannya sehingga warna wajahnya saat ini tidak separah Nodame.

Mereka berdua bangkit berdiri dan merapikan pakaian masing-masing. Chiaki menggandeng tangan Nodame dan mereka berjalan pergi tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang tadinya menonton adegan mereka kini sedang bertepuk tangan.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

Author's Note :

Yosha~ Yosha~ Akhirnya selesai juga. Udah malem sih, tapi usahain publish deh.

Ini fanfic Chiaki x Nodame pertamaku, jadi tolong dikoreksi ya kalo ada kesalahan..

Sekian dulu. Jaa~

.

.

Review please?


End file.
